Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day VHS 2000
FBI Warning * FBI Warning - Federal Law Provides Serve Civil and Criminal Penalties for the Unauthorized Reproduction, Distribution or Exhibition of Copyrighted Motion Pictures. Video Tapes, or Video Discs. Criminal Copyright Infringement is Investigated by the FBI and May Constitute a Felony with a Maximum Penalty of Up to Five Years in Prison and or a $250,000 Fine. * This Videocassette is for Private Home Viewing Only. It is Not Licensed for Any Other Use. Any Public Performance, Copying for Other Use is Strictly Prohibited. All Other Rights Reserved. Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Disney Bumpers * Coming Soon to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews *Winnie the Pooh: Sing a Song with Tigger Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Now Available to Own on Videocassette Opening Previews (cont.) * Winnie the Pooh Video Collection * Madeline: Lost in Paris Disney Bumpers (cont.) * Be Sure to Catch All the Fun and Excitment on the Disney Channel Opening Promos *"Playhouse Disney" Disney Channel Disney Bumpers (cont.) * And Now, Our Feature Program Opening Logos * Walt Disney Home Video Opening Titles * Winnie the Pooh: Un-Valentine's Day Episode Titles * "Un-Valentine's Day" Intervals *Stay Tuned as Pooh and His Friends Tell Their Version of the Three Little Piglets. Episode Titles (cont.) * "Three Little Piglets" Ending Credits * Produced by: Walt Disney Television Animation * '"Un-Valentine's Day" ' ** Producers: Ken Kessel ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Mark Zaslove ** Director: Terence Harrison ** Assistant Story Editors: Carter Crocker, Bruce Talkington ** Story by: Jymn Magon, Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker, Stephen Sustarsic, Mark Zaslove * '"Three Little Piglets" ' ** Producers: Ken Kessel ** Supervising Director: Ken Kessel ** Story Editor: Bruce Talkington ** Director: Terence Harrison ** Assistant Story Editor: Carter Crocker ** Story by: Carter Crocker, Mark Zaslove ** Teleplay by: Carter Crocker * With the Talents of: John Fielder, Ken Sansom, Peter Cullen, Hal Smith, Michael Gough, Patty Parris, Tim Hoskins, Nicholas Melody - Jim Cummings as Winnie the Pooh - and Paul Winchell as Tigger * Art Director: Ed Ghertner * Timing Directors: Joan Case, Mitch Rochon, Carole Beers, Robert Alvarez, Karen Peterson, Bob Treat * Storyboard Designers: Kurt Conners, George Goode, Bob Kline * Character Design: Leonard Smith * Key Layout Designer: Jim Schlenker * Background Styling: Paro Hozumi * Color Stylist: Jill Stirdivant * Supervising Timing Director: Mircea Mantta * Assistant Producer: Barbara Ferro * Overseas Animation Supervisor: Dale Case * Talent Coordinator: Olivia Miner * Songs Written and Produced by: Steve Nelson * Music by: Steve Nelson & Thom Sharp * Animation Production by: Walt Disney Animation (Australia) Pty, Ltd. * Post Production Manager; Sara Duran * Post Production Coordinator: Barbara Beck * Production Assistants: Peggy Becker, Jeffrey Arthur, Wade Nasir * Managing Film Editor: Rich Harrison * Supervising Editor: Charlie King * Editor: Rick Hinson * Assistant Editor: Glenn Lewis * Track Reader: Skip Craig * Script Coordinator: Leona Jernigan * Archives Administrator: Krista Bunn * Art Coordinator: Karen Silva * I.A.S.T.E.-IA * 1989 The Walt Disney Company - All Rights Reserved Category:2000 Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:VHS Category:2000s Category:Winnie the Pooh Category:The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Category:2000 video releases Category:2000 Disney video releases Category:Walt Disney Television Animation